


Breath of Gaia

by Fantasy_Lover_Luna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Post Final Fantasy Advent Children, Pre-Breath of the Wild, more relationships will be added later, reincaranation?, same with more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Lover_Luna/pseuds/Fantasy_Lover_Luna
Summary: After the battle against the Remnants everything goes back to normal or does it? Follow Cloud on his new journey across a new land.





	1. Chapter 1

Breath of Gaia

Hello all I’ve had this idea in my head for months and I had to get this out there I hope you like it!  
Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy VII belong to Nintendo and Square Enix. respectively. This is not compliant with Dirge of Cerberus, but it will have possible elements of it such as the World Regenesis Organization or the WRO which I have renamed to be the Gaia Regenesis Organization or GRO because hey the world is massive and Hyrule and Gaia will be on completely different sides of the world. Gaia will only be a continent like Hyrule. This will also be pre-Breath of the Wild.  
I’m open to all comments and constructive criticism, but I won’t tolerate hate.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It has been years since the final clash with Sephiroth over the ruins of Midgar Cloud has once and for all beaten Sephiroth and Jenova in the battle against the remnants and life in Gaia seems to finally have been brought to peace and everyone seems to have finally settled down. Cloud and Tifa stayed in Edge living in Seventh Heaven while Tifa managed the bar, Cloud continued his deliveries and took care of the monsters that gave the GRO a hard time. Marlene and Denzel stayed with Cloud and Tifa in Seventh Heaven and helped Tifa out enjoying the new-found peace. As time went on and the years went by everything seems to have went back to normal, well almost everything.

There was no more relying on Mako, the refineries were all shut down with the help of Reeve Tuesti and the GRO after coming up with an alternate source of energy by building wind mills and collecting the energy in the turbines a they spin and store the energy in generators. The GRO also designed water mills and solar panels to collect energy. There is still the occasional Mako spring found and Materia being harvested. The GRO and Reeve had replaced Shrina in Gaia and things have never been better there was no more war, everyone was working together and helping each other out, trade routes were formed with Wutai with the help of Yuffie, Cloud, Reeve and the Wutai King Godo.

Cloud had just pulled into Seventh Heaven; he had just been on a delivery. It’s been 10 years since the final battle against Sephiroth Marlene and Denzel are in their teens and discovering the joys of their new freedoms as teens, Tifa still managed Seventh Heaven as the population grew so did the business and customers. While Tifa, Marlene and Denzel have aged Cloud on the other hand looked the same as he had since Meteor Fall. No one really noticed it with everything going on at the time but now that they are at peace he has been getting odd looks and some were making him uncomfortable, like he was being placed under a microscope and he hated it and it made him feel uneasy.

Walking into Seventh Heaven, it was closed at this time of day (midday to early evening) Cloud was greeting by the site of Tifa doing the usual stock preparing for her night of work with Marlene at the counter doing school work while Denzel was out back training himself with a sword. Hearing the door, the girls look up at Cloud with a smile and greet Cloud and ask how his delivery was.

“The delivery went fine.” Cloud told them with a contemplative look on his face. Looking at him Tifa stopped what she was doing and faced Cloud speaking up again.

“Cloud what is wrong? Is there something you’re not telling me? Did something happen?” Tifa asked him with a concerned look on her face. “No nothing happened, its just I’ve been getting looks that I never wanted to see again. The people are noticing I look the same as I did after Meteor and some of the people look as though they want to dissect me like Hojo did and it’s concerning me. Vincent doesn’t have to worry about it now since he is still not really coming around much, but I live here, and people know me. I think I should leave I don’t want anyone to try anything against me and involve you and the kids.” Cloud confessed his thoughts looking at Tifa with a look filled with dread on his face. Tifa looked at Cloud with sad eyes. “Where will you go? I mean we knew this wouldn’t last since the last battle against the remnants and having Meteor Fall happening not very long before that.” Tifa said to Cloud.

Cloud looked out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. “I will just drive around and see where I end up, I mean I have been all over Gaia and I think I will see what the rest of the world is like. I mean there must be other places that I haven’t been.” Tifa smiled sadly and hugged Cloud while Marlene having watched and listened to their discussion ran and hugged Cloud with tears in her eyes. “Please try to keep in touch. If you need us, you know how to reach us.” Tifa said with a watery smile. Cloud smiled softly and gave Tifa and Marlene a hug. “I will and yes I know. I will gather a few things and head on out. I don’t know when I will be back, but I will come back.” He told them with conviction in his voice and goes up stairs to pack a bag with clothes and a pair or two of shoes got his money and his PHS. Bag in hand Cloud looks around as he walks downstairs reflecting the events of the past and how things have changed.

Downstairs he was greeting by the site of Denzel, everyone from his travels (everyone in Avalanche), Reeve Tuesti, Rufus Shinra, Tseng and the Turks. “I called everyone and told them what you told me. They just showed up and wanted to send you off.” Tifa told Cloud with a smile. Cloud looked at everyone and smiled then they had one last party with Cloud and then he set off on a new journey into the unknow. Cloud didn’t know what was next for him, but he felt this new journey would be wild.

* * *

I apologize by the short length but I'm a beginner at this I will try to make it longer. I know Cloud was most likely out of character, but I can’t quite make him all serious the way he is at everything its just not in me plus I won’t make everything all the same with some characters. I might have some Final Fantasy 7 characters be reincarnated after Calamity Ganon destroys Hyrule to be on the journey with Cloud.

If you have any ideas you would like to see, feel free to comment and ask questions and I will see what I can do.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Breath of Gaia Hello all, thank you to everyone that gave this a read. Ask questions if you like and let me know what you think at any time. Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix. and Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo I own nothing.

“I’m talking” – Speaking

“I’m thinking” – Thinking

“I’m Chaos” – Chaos speaking

Chapter 2.

Time had escaped Cloud as he drove it could have been months or a year at least since he left Edge. Vincent his silent companion was flying beside him in Chaos form. Chaos hasn’t tormented Vincent since he started shifting into Chaos from time to time so it (Chaos) has its own form of entertainment while Vincent is in control. Before Cloud had left Gaia entirely Vincent and Tifa had joined Cloud outside before drove away for good.

** ~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~ **

Cloud was double checking he had everything he needed to take with him as he was about to leave Gaia when Tifa and Vincent walked out to Cloud as he got on Fenrir. “Cloud.” Looking toward the two he motioned for them to speak. “There is really nothing left keeping me here. I’ll be joining you since I was experimented on as well and I haven’t aged either. You know I normally stay in the cave with Lucretia, but she rejoined the Lifestream this morning after saying good-bye.” Vincent told Cloud. Hearing about Lucretia sort of surprised Cloud. “Did she say why she decided to join the Lifestream?” He asked. “She said her job was done and she can finally rest in peace and that I didn’t need her anymore and to rely on my friends.” Vincent told Cloud. That been said Cloud agreed for Vincent to join him on his travels and they set off after saying one final good-bye to Tifa. 

**~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~**

The open field before them was vast and wide there were no cities or towns nearby but in the distance, they could see a grand castle in the center of this land with all kinds of land in the background. In front of the castle from where they were, they could see a town right in front of it but all around even before the town they could see other settlements as well. Vincent in Chaos form flew up high into the sky and flew near, not close enough to be seen though, the settlements to check them out leaving Cloud to his own devices so Cloud pulled up beside a tree and parked Fenrir and went to lay down on the grass under the tree.

A few hours later Cloud awoke to a scream far away but with mako in his system he heard it. Sitting up Cloud looked around of in a distance to the right of the tree what he saw made his blood boil, he saw a group of men in red tight leotards with armor on the arms and shins with a strange mask on their faces which looked like to be an upside down eye. These strange men were surrounding a woman who looked pregnant with two guards wounded trying to protect her. Cloud got up and withdrew First Tsurugi from Fenrir and ran to help the guards and the woman however, the guards were taken down due to the number of strange men in red so he willed his wing (From all the experiments done to him he should have had a wing too) that was black and shaped like a bats wing to come out and flew as fast as he could to reach the woman before they could harm her.

**Queen’s POV**

She is around four months pregnant with her daughter, her dear Zelda, and she wanted to take a walk out in the Hyrule fields once more before she would be confined to the castle for the rest of her pregnancy so she got a few guards to get a carriage and a couple of horses to take her to the Hyrule fields. The Hyrule fields were beautiful around this time of year in the spring, the flowers were in bloom and all sorts of animals were out and about. Not wanting to tire to quickly she decided to sit down on the grass and right beside her she noticed was her favorite flower, The Silent Princess, as she gently stroked the petals, she heard some poofs looking up she saw members of the Yiga Clan. Quickly she got up and rain to her guard escort but they ran past her and took out her guard before they could do anything and they turned towards her, frightened she backs away wrapping her arms around her pregnant belly in a feeble attempt to protect her unborn child.

Her guard was taken down, she didn’t know if they were died or alive, she backed away falling backwards and tried to scoot away. As they closed in on her she curled into a ball on her knees, as they lifted their blades up, she let out a scream as they went to strike her. Suddenly there was a loud “Clang” and a “Gah!” followed by a couple of poofs, a sign that the Yiga Clan members fled but she was too afraid to look. She then felt a soft but firm hand land on her shoulder causing her to jump a little. “Hey are you alright?” She heard a soft male voice, looking up she saw a pale blond with spiky hair that looked like a bird (Chocobo) she had seen once on her travels in her youth and blue eyes that looked like they were glowing. Looking at his attire she noticed he was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants with two belts and had a giant sword on his back.

“Yes, I’m alright thank you.” She told him as he held out his hand to her, she took his hand and he helped her up. Noticing a small green sphere in his hand that had a similar glow “What are you doing with that?” She asked him. Looking at her then at her guards he tells her “I’m going to do an over you and your men then heal any injuries.” Suddenly a light green glow appeared and her and the guards the aura felt warm and soothing like she was back at the castle in front of the fireplace. When the aura was gone only a few seconds later her guards jerk awake and scramble to get up looking around for the Yiga Clan members with their swords drawn but were puzzled when they didn’t see them then they checked on the queen to be sure she was safe.

Hearing a “WOOSH” from above them caused the guards and the queen to look up and they see what looks to be a humanoid monster drop down beside the man that saved her. While the guards freaked and gently pushed her behind them and pointed their swords at the beast, the beast looked toward them then to their shock shifted into another pale male with long black hair with the bangs partially covering the left side of his face wearing a tight black body suit and a red high color tattered cloak that went down his back to his ankles with gold toe and shin guards and a gold armor clawed guard on his left hand and his eyes were a bright red.

**Queen’s POV End**

Vincent had flown around above the town in front of the castle and from what he could see there was no technology at all. There were no vehicles, there were only horse drawn carriages, so he assumed there weren’t any house-hold appliances such as television or microwaves. In his opinion this place was in the middle ages before technological advancements, but he wouldn’t let first impressions fool him. After studying the town, a bit more he decided to head back to Cloud for one he didn’t want anyone to look up and spot him and two he didn’t want to leave Cloud alone for too long, without even trying trouble always seemed to find him.

When he reached where he left Cloud, he silently cursed his luck at how right he was, but it looked like Cloud handled it nicely but those men in red they felt off to him, so he vowed to keep an eye out for them. He watched Cloud check over the woman and heal the men that looked like they were to guard her and dropped down beside Cloud and changed back to normal, he noticed the guards get in front of the woman as soon as they saw him, “Good” he thought at least they were vigilant after their recovery. Cloud looked at Vincent with a small glare for making the guards jumpy with his entrance then looked toward the queen. “Hello, I’m relieved your unharmed.” He spoke softly to the queen. “My friend means no harm when you him shift, that form was forced upon him by a vile man who enjoyed to torture others where we are from. We came looking for a fresh start.” He told her and her guards, while they slightly relaxed their stances they were still prepared if it was a trick.

The queen smiled warmly “Its quite alright and I thank you for saving me when you had no obligation to. My name is Freya and may ask for your names?” She asked him. “My name is Cloud Strife and my friend is Vincent Valentine. We come from the continent called Gaia, I don’t know if you know what has happened over there lately, but we just came here for a new start after travelling all over Gaia.” Freya listened to Cloud as he talked and explained some of what happened in Gaia. “I have been to Gaia myself I used to like to travel and explore, I traveled there when I was a young girl with my parents. But I haven’t been there in years and haven’t heard any of that. I’m sorry for everything you suffered through. I’m sure my husband would let you stay in the castle especially when he hears you protected me.” She told him. “Thank you and I’d like to ask who those people were?” Cloud asked. “They are known as the Yiga Clan they are trying to bring back their evil king and take over the land.” She explained. “Lets head for the castle and we can talk more there I don’t want to be out in the open like this anymore.” She told him.

The guards seeing how shook up she was quickly agreeing to take her back to the castle and guide her to the carriage. Before she got in the carriage, she looked at Cloud and Vincent and spoke again. “Follow us to the castle and please don’t shift Mr. Valentine for I fear that your other form would scare the villagers and make the guards attack you.” Vincent bowed his head to say he understood. “Let me get my bike and you can ride behind me on it, Vincent.” Cloud told him and ran off before Freya and her guards could question Cloud about what he meant when he said “bike”. They didn’t have to wait long before finding out what Cloud meant when they heard a soft humming noise looking in that direction, they see Cloud on a slick and large black machine. Cloud drove up on Fenrir close to the carriage and stopped allowing Vincent to get on.

After Vincent got on Cloud spoke to the guard steering the carriage. “Lead the way please, and don’t worry I won’t hurt anyone with my bike, and I won't bump into the carriage, not unless someone jumps out in front of me for some reason.” He reassured the guards and Freya that he knew what he was doing when driving Fenrir. Taking his reassurances to heart they head for the castle at a mild pace. Cloud wasn’t sure what was going to happen now, but he hoped that this could be a place where he and Vincent could settle for a while at least.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. I also don’t have a schedule for updates for those of you who want to keep up with this so please bear with me and thank you for taking your time to read this!


End file.
